Duende Hunt With Espadas!
by xXYukikawa RycaXx
Summary: The winter war ended, but of course, something happenes again, right? Just Shinigami luck... I guess. But wait, why are three shinigami and three Espadas in Karakura High? You're kidding, right? T for Language.  Sry, my summary sucks :P But story won't!


Hello, Minna! It's Ryca here. It's been, like, three years since writing my last Bleach fanfic!

I know that my writing skills weren't that good to begin with, and it got rusty from lack of use, but please! Read on with patience!

I'm going to try my best! Thank you!

Ah, I almost forgot! I don't own Bleach! (Damn! If I did, I would Ichigo ask out Rukia, Ulquiorra - Orihime, Gin - Matsumoto... And so on!)

* * *

"Second Division Captain Soifon,"

"Yes, sir."

"You will head to Karakura town and investigate the matter about the Duende."

"I understand, sou-taichou."

Two figures were standing in the middle of a large building. The plaque over the wooden doors read "The First Division."

Of the two figures, one was petite and had short-black hair, except for the two long braids trailing down her back and ending right above the Zanpakutou that was set on her waist. Even though she didn't look much of an intimidating fighter at first glance, she was capable of knocking you out cold before you could blink from surprise. Well, that was one of the thousand reasons why she was the captain of the Onmitsukido(Covert Ops), one of the most lethal organizations in Soul Society, made up of individuals that were fully capable of commiting a total massacre by themselves in a few minutes.

But she was a cute little tiger cub compared to the hunched up man standing before her; who turned out to be so far the strongest person in Soul Society, and the Sou-taichou(Captain Commander) of the Gotei 13. His battle-scarred head and torso proved that he had a millenia of experience(which involved a loooooot of bloodshed), and the thick muscles automatically warned whoever was in front of him that his age hadn't weakened him, but only strengthened him. In any way, the whole situation screamed danger, and the tension hung thick in the air.

As they lapsed into silence, the Second Division Captain, Soifon, slowly backed away with cautious footsteps, melting in with the shadow next to the sou-taichou. Being the leader of the Assassin Squad, she wasn't comfortable with light. Because he understood and knew she meant no harm or disrespect, the old man, Yamamoto Genryuusai, merely glanced at her then shifted slightly, waiting for someone.

As expected, after a few seconds in tense silence, the large double doors creaked open. The First Divison fuku-taichou(Lieutenant) Sasakibe Chojiro slowly walked in, and informed his captain of the new arrival, "Sou-taicho, it's Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fuku-taichou from the Tenth Divison."

Yamamoto Genryuusai nodded, and beckoned the Tenth Division leaders forward. They respectfully bowed their head, and straightened up. There was an unnaturally serious light in Matsumoto's eyes. After all, both the captain and the lieutenant were well aware of the fact that being disrespectful and getting on the bad side of the Captain Commander basically meant being fried to death with Ryujin Jakka – the strongest flame Zanpakutou in the whole of Soul Society. No, they didn't want that.

And, of course, judging from the grim expression on the Captain Commander's face – well, he was always serious, but still – they knew that the situation dictated a considerable degree of danger.

"Have you called for us, sou-taichou?" Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Captain of the Tenth Division, inquired with a serious voice. The Captain Commander nodded. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I want you to go to the living world, specifically, Karakura town, with Matsumoto-fuku-taichou." He announced.

If Hitsugaya was surprised, he didn't show it. He merely bowed his head in acceptance, and looked at the Captain Commander for further explanation. "You will be accompanying Captain Soifon-" The person in question quietly stepped forward out of the shadows. "-and you all will be investigating about the recent sightings of the Duende. Captain Soifon will inform you further on the Duende, and I forbid you to tell anyone else of this mission."

* * *

So that was why the queer trio stood in the middle of Karakura Mall, in Shinigami Uniforms. Even though no mortals could actually see them, the three couldn't help feeling a little disoriented. The first to speak was Matsumoto. "Aw, seriously! Why did they have to send us to a Mall, while in these stupid uniforms! They could've sent us straight away to Urahara's!" She pouted.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and started to walk; they had gigais to pick up.

* * *

"Ara, what an occasion!" The shopkeeper snapped his fan open, and held it in front of his face. Soifon raised her eyebrow, feeling automatically hostile towards him. She was studying the man, thinking to herself why the hell did Yoruichi choose him instead of her. Seriously, she didn't find any part of the human being(well, former-shinigami) attractive. Her eyes started to narrow.

"Can I inquire what brings you all here?" Urahara asked in his falsely positive voice, cocking his head slightly to the side. Hitsugaya shook his head. "Sou-taichou's orders. We can't tell anybody of this mission." Urahara sighed dramatically, turning around. "I understand, will everybody follow me? I made a series of new gigais."

As he was about to slide open the door, Soifon stopped him in his tracks. "Where's Yoruichi-sama?" Feeling the glare she had on his back, Urahara chuckled slightly and turned around again, his black eyes meeting the dark brown orbs. "Should I inform her of your arrival? After all, she's right in that room." He leaned over, and pointed to a door that was a few rooms away from their destination.

Soifon frowned and shook her head. "I'll go meet her myself." She separated herself from the trio.

Matsumoto shrugged, and the Tenth Division duo followed Urahara down the stairs.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The front door slammed open, revealing a female teacher, her weapon – a three-foot long stick – and her attendance book on her hands.

"Hello, students!" She announced, cheerful as always.

"HELLO, TEACHER!" Students answered back, used to the daily routine.

Ichigo slumped on his seat, yawning. A hollow slipped into the real world yesterday. In the middle of a freaking night. He didn't get enough sleep, and he was losing consciousness, fast. As his eyelids drooped, something hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Huh, what? Who died?" Ichigo shouted, still-half asleep from fatigue. Rubbing his sore head, he lifted his chin–

To find a very angry teacher glaring at him. "Ku. Ro. Sa. Ki!"

Ichigo sweatdropped, feeling the teachers dark aura rising to engulf him. His fatigue quickly disappeared. He quickly stood up, bowed stiffly to his teacher, afraid for the sake of his life.

"I'm very sorry!"

The teachers' glasses glinted dangerously, but fortunately for Ichigo, she huffed and turned around. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. God, she was even scarier than that creepy man Tessai sometimes!

The teacher regained her spot at the head of the classroom, glared at Ichigo once more, then resumed speaking.

"-and as I told you, we have transfer students today. Not just one, we have six, actually."

_"Six?"_

_"Are they girls?"_

_"Are they guys?"_

_"Do they look good?"_

The class broke into excited chatters, wondering about the newbies. The teacher motioned to the front door. "You may all come in!"

Ichigo watched in interest–

"EHHHHH?"

–and realized that the transfer students looked horribly familiar.

* * *

"Students, they are–"

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Matsumoto-fuku-taicho! Soifon-taicho?" Rukia burst out of her seat, surprised by the three who entered first.

The teacher rose her eyebrows. "Kuchiki, Kurosaki, do you know them?"

"H-hai..." The two sat back, slightly embarrassed. Rukia looked at them again, and saw Matsumoto winking at her. She cheerfully smiled back.

The three entered the room, but the remaining three didn't follow. "Ara?" the teacher frowned and walked to the front door.

"Yo, Toshiro!" Ichigo called out, now that the teacher was outside. A vein popped on Hitsugaya's forehead, and he snarled, "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Kurosaki!" The students were whispering about the whole "-taicho" thing, wondering if they were from the army or something.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, do you know the rest remaining three of the tranfer students?" Rukia politely asked, unlike her partner. Hitsugaya scowled. "Oh, you won't like it. They're-"

"Ah, I found them!" The teacher smiled brightly, three figures dangling from her death-grip.

If Ichigo was surprised a minute ago, he was thunderstruck now.

"...don't tell me..."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"OI! ULQUIORRA! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD! I'M THE FUCKING STRONGEST, YA KNOW!" Nnoitra shouted at the top of his lungs, causing Orihime to wince and cover his ears.

"Wait, didn't you say that the last time you got owned by Kenpachi?" Ichigo said, putting it rather bluntly.

Nnoitra glared at him and said, "Put a damn sock in it and go back your reading, strawberry!"

Ichigo shrugged. A few minutes ago...

* * *

Ichigo fell off his chair. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Because the remaining transfer students were...

...the Espada that survived the Winter War. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra.

"AW, COME ON!" Grimmjow exclaimed, looking at the expression on the strawberry's face. "IT'S NOT LIKE WE WANT TO BE HERE, EITHER!"

Sure, the Winter War ended and all that, but Ichigo never expected the Espada to attend his school.

Grimmjow then noticed Rukia sitting behind Ichigo. "Oh, hiya, midget!" She ignored him, and threw a shoe at him.

"Yah... Halibel told us that we had to attend schools. She's like, the ultimate mother character right now..." Nnoitra stated with a sigh, and added, "oh, minus a husband and plus a Zanpakuto."

Soifon eyed them with distaste. Nnoitra acted oblivious. He was used to those glares.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Ishida snickered at Ichigo's words, and the next second, he was sent flying out the window.

Nnoitra wiped his hands on his pants, looking satisfied. Rukia rolled her eyes.

They - The Shinigami and The Espada - were pretty comfortable with each other, because they had settled things with each other right after the Winter War ended. Even though some of the idiots went emotional, it went pretty peacefully..._ If you didn't count the fact that several buildings nearby the negotiation site were reduced to nothing more than construction garbage_..."Sure you are." Ulquiorra casually waved his left hand about, dismissing Nnoitra's previous, hot-headed proclaim.

A vein popped from the Spoon Espada's forehead.

"Oi! You-"

However, his shout was cut short as a neon-green burst of energy slammed him against the wall, broke it, and sent him falling down the same place Ishida just fell._ Nah, it was nothing. Just the fourth Espada's cero..._ The students gaped in shock.

A string of curses and swearing issued from the school lawn, the speaker suspiciously sounding like Ishida.

Ulquiorra yawned, pretending nothing happened. Students stared at him, wondering if he actually was something else than a human.

"HOOOORRRAAA!"

An enraged shout rang out from the hallway, causing the students to flinch and turn their attention to the door. In no time, Tatsuki stood at the doorway, slamming the battered wooden door open. She was holding a certain blue-haired Espada by his ear. Grimmjow glared at her, letting out a bunch of curses which earned him a punch that sent him flying out through the window, following Nnoitra in his airbourne tracks.

Tatsuki had snapped when Grimmjow tried to fire a cero at her for fun. He seemed to have developed an interest in her, claiming that she had a pretty strong reiatsu. Orihime sweatdropped at the sight. That was the third person that day that had exited the classroom other than through the door.

From his seat, Hitsugaya and Soifon sighed at the sight of Matsumoto smothering a poor boy.

Their school life would be back-breakingly hard...

They just knew it.

* * *

Ahhh! How was it? Was it okay?

This idea just popped into my head... I don't remember when!

Oh, and the reason that the students didn't remember Hitsugaya and Matsumoto was because they used a Kido on the student body to erase themselves from their memories... Hope that explanation helps(IT'S HASTY, I KNOW =])

I'll try to make the story better and better...

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**(w/ Whipped Cream and Cherry on the Top =P)**

**I don't eat food, I eat reviews. Without them, I'll starve! HELP!**

**VVV**

**Donation**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
